Little Wombats
by LivingWill
Summary: House, Chase and Wilson have had a thing going for quiet some time; Wilson wants to take it to the next level. Warnings: Sex scenes, Mpreg. Improved format
1. Chapter 1

"Let's have a baby."

Chase's head shoots straight off the pillow. "Come again James?" House asks, barely pulling his eyes away from the TV. "I think that we should consider having a child." Chase sucks on the inside of his cheek and House furrows his brow.

"Are you insane?" Wilson shrugs his shoulders "Its been on my mind for a while." "You want to bring a tiny human-a baby- into _this_" House asks, gesturing in a circle "I think we could do it." Wilson responds, voice cracking softly. "James…I don't want to be…negative but what adoption agency is going to let House have a child?" Chase interjects "Hey. I am very good with kids. It's just that well, we're men and there's _three _of us." Wilson swings his legs off the sides of the bed and heaves himself up. "Will you two just listen to me?" He pleads as he turns off the TV. "I was watching that." House grouches "Me too." Chase murmurs, face buried into his pillow.

Wilson rolls his eyes "There's an experimental drug. No adoption agencies, and the baby will be _ours_. Well, two of ours anyway." House purses his lips "James. I have no doubt your intentions are pure, _however_ do you really think we are ready for this?"

"Yeah. I mean we've had our little thing here for almost two years. We aren't getting any younger Greg."

Chase rolls onto his side "James. I'm not sure that this is a good idea. Having a baby is a lot of responsibility." He says, yawning in between words and snuggling closer to House.

Greg instinctively puts his arm around their wombat.

"I know it's a lot and this is kind of sudden but I've been thinking about it for a while, ever since I heard about the trial." House and Chase exchange looks. "How about we sleep on it?" House says, hoping that this is just a phase and Wilson will have gotten over it by tomorrow.

"Yeah, yeah! Of course, this is a big decision. We all need to think about it."

Chase nods "Now come to bed Jimmy." He purrs.

It is **not **just a phase.

Wilson brings it up every second

Of every day

For a week.

He has subscribed to baby magazines and blogs and he's even brought up names a few times. Honestly, both Chase and House are growing a little tired of it. They try to placate James as much as possible and be good sports about the whole thing but it's starting to become a little exhausting. House actively avoids interacting with Wilson all together, hoping this baby business will blow over and Chase tries to keep him occupied with _other activities_. It becomes too much one night when its just Chase and Wilson in bed.

"So have you given any more thought to my suggestion?" He asks, quirking a brow. Chase groans in frustration "James. I am sitting on top of you half naked. Is now the best time to talk about this?" "Well neither of you have given me any sort of straight forward answer so…" He props himself up on his elbows. Chase rolls his eyes "Look, I don't think that House or I are ready for this right now. We love you very much, both of us- but this is a big step." The man under him sighs dejectedly "Yeah, I understand that. But if not now, when? House and I should be grandparents by now and you're about to turn 33." The aussie makes a sympathetic noise "Jimmy. Look I…What we have is fun. We love each other we have a lot of really hot sex, why complicate it?" "I'm not complicating it Robbie. I just want a little more commitment. I never had kids with any of my wives and I've always regretted it." Chase rests his head in his hands. "Alright, if I can convince House to at least go to a consultation for this new drug will you lay off of the baby talk?" Wilson's whole face lights up "Really? Yes, I swear." "Alright good. No promises but we'll check it out." Wilson pushes himself up to capture Chase's lips in a kiss "I love you, I love you, I loooove you." Chase laughs "I know" as he pushes Wilson back onto the bed.

"What?! Not you too Robert."

"Greg, will you just listen for a moment?"

House scrubs a hand over his face "You should know better than pretty much anyone that I am not daddy material." "I know. All I promised is that we would go to a consultation, just to learn more." "This is how it _starts_ Chase. You go to that, and next thing you know you've got a minivan and a baby Bjorn." "It would mean a lot to James. I mean honestly, the doctor will probably tell us that you two are too old for the trial and send us away."

"Well excuse me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

House spins his office chair away from Chase "Don't be a child! Its one meeting." House doesn't respond. "Oh well…I guess there really is nothing I can do to convince you." Chase says as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. "You're damn right I-"

He's cut short by the sight of Chase in a tie and no shirt.

"Oh darn, how did that happen?"

"So…let me get this straight. There are _three _of you?" The three doctors exchange glances. "It would appear so." House answers. Doctor Connolly shrugs "Not the strangest thing I've seen." "Dr. Connolly, we are very interested in learning about the trial drug." Wilson pipes up.

"Well, Colornicol is a combination of a pill and an injection. You take them for a month which will result in minor physical and chemical changes to the body. After the month is up the patient will be able to conceive. Of course, just like with a typical pregnancy only two of you need to provide genetic material to produce the offspring."

Wilson smiles warmly and grasps Chase's hand, House presses his lips in a thin line.

"Now, I feel the need to remind you that this is a trial, there are no guarantees but we have had a 75% success rate so far. And Colornicol comes with a lot of side effects; Nausea, cramps, fatigue, shortness of breath, dizzy spells and joint pain."

"Well that sounds just dandy." House quips, looking at Wilson. "Another thing, given the ages and physical conditions of all three of you, I would have to highly suggest that Dr. Chase carry the child in order to have the highest possible chance of success." Chase swallows audibly and opens and closes his mouth a few times. "I uh…James." He squeaks, he hadn't considered that he would be the one to actually _have_ the child.

"We need some time to think about this." He finally gets out.

"There is NO way James!"

"Robbie, please. Just consider it."

"Absolutely not! I don't want to be sore and hormonal and **fat**!"

"Can't you just think about it-"

"No, I will not. I promised that I would go to the consultation, nothing more."

"So you were willing to consider it when it was me carrying the kid?"

"YES! Because this is _your _idea!"

Chase and Wilson very seldom talk for the next two weeks. House sides with Chase, being against the whole child thing in the first place. However, he feels a little bad for Wilson. He was so excited about the prospect of becoming a father and Chase had quickly squashed all hope.

"Hey." He says gently, pushing open the door to Wilson's office. "What the hell do you want?" He mumbles, not looking up from his files. "Just wanted to talk. You've been working pretty late recently. Miss you in bed." Wilson snorts "Well Chase and I are still at odds so I've been trying to make myself scarce." "He's scared James." He brunette man lets out a long, tired sigh. "I know, I know. It's a lot. I just want a kid so badly…and Chase is the best one to carry it." House licks his lips, he may be a heartless, soulless bastard but he does love Wilson and wants to see him happy. "And you don't like the idea either. I'm outnumbered."

"We could always invite Foreman in, take another vote."

"Haha. Very funny House."

"Who knows, maybe the little aussie will come around." Wilson rolls his eyes "Not likely House."

"Let's do it."

Wilson looks up from his dinner. "Do what?" He asks Chase

"The baby thing."

Wilson nearly chokes on his food "You aren't serious." Chase and House exchange looks "I am." The blonde confirms. The oncologist regards Chase's change of mind with a healthy amount of skepticism. "What made you change your mind?" He asks slowly. Chase pushes his pasta around on his plate "I spent a lot of time in the maternity ward for the last case we did. They…they were so cute. And I kept thinking about how precious our baby would be." Wilson lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding "And you, House?" The older doctor had been silent thus far

"I'm willing to give it a go. Plus I've heard pregnancy sex is really hot." He says, taking a sip of his soda

Chase makes a face at that "Yeah, right."

Wilson buries his head in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly.

"You okay Jimmy?" Chase asks, concerned. He lays a hand on the oncologists shoulder.

The other man looks up, sniffling and whipping his eyes "I'm…I'm so happy. Thank you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Wilson calls Dr. Connolly to set up an appointment for Chase to have all the necessary blood work and tests done in order to prove he was in optimum health for the trial. Chase would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The more needles that were poked into him the more apprehensive he became. It takes a week for all the tests to go through and for all his patience and hard work Robert Chase is rewarded with a prescription for Colornicol. A drug which would cause vomiting and dizziness for a month followed by more vomiting for nine months (and stretch marks and weight gain and mood swings…). He is to inject himself in the hip once a day and take 2 pills with food at night.

For the first week, he doesn't notice any of the for mentioned side effects. In fact he feels great, his skin looks good, his hair is shiny and he's full of energy. That does not last long however.

A full week after starting the treatment Chase starts to feel strange. He and Cameron are questioning a recently admitted patient when he feels it wash over him. It starts out as a feverish chill and then he breaks out into a sweat. "C…Cam…" He tries to get her attention. The room starts to spin and his heart rate increases. "Chase? Chase are you alright?" Cameron asks, she sounds far away. At this point, Chase's knees buckle and finds himself leaning his head on the patient's bed, breathing deeply.

"Chase. Chase get up! Nurse!" Cameron yells. The woman in the bed is beyond terrified as the man who is supposed to fix her starts to hyperventilate. "Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up." He repeats like a mantra. A Nurse appears beside him and tries to help him stand but his whole body feels like jello. After she finally gets him to his feet, he knows he won't be able to make it much longer.

"Gonna be sick." He croaks. "This way Dr. Chase." The woman instructs, gently guiding him.

Once he is safely outside the patient's room, Chase lunges for the nearest trashcan. He leans all of his weight on it as he vomits uncontrollably. He can feel Cameron's hands on his back, trying to comfort him. She's talking too but the room is spinning too quickly for him to pay attention to her.

When he's done he pathetically slides down onto the floor, eyes closed tightly, arms wrapped around his middle.

At that moment Wilson comes barreling down the hallway "Robert!"

He kneels down next to the struggling blonde man "Chase..Chase…Robert, open your eyes for me!" Wilson begs.

Chase squints his eyes open at the older doctor, the room is still spinning and he's seeing double.

By now a small crowd of patients and doctors alike has started to form.

Cameron shares a confused look with one of the nurse next to her as Wilson tries to help Chase off the floor.

It takes some serious convincing on House's part to get Cuddy off of Chase's case. She thinks he should be committed after nearly vomiting on a patient and then passing out. House disagrees. He lies and tells her that he already ran tests and Chase just ate something bad. She doesn't buy it for a minute but she doesn't feel like arguing so she lets it go and allows Dr. Wilson to drive him home. None of them want anyone to find out about their little arrangement. And if House had allowed Cuddy to admit Chase, the Colornicol would have definitely have shown up on a blood test.

When House arrives back at their apartment late that night, he's alarmed by how quiet it is. Normally the tv is on, Chase is cooking something and the two of them are chattering back and forth. But tonight Chase is lying in bed with a hot water bottle on his abdomen and Wilson at his side like a worried dog. "Is he okay?" House asks quietly. Wilson nods without looking away from Chase.

"He started having cramps about two hours ago. They're pretty bad." "Is he still nauseas?" House gently pushes Chase's blonde hair away to check for fever. The oncologist shakes his head "No. He was okay for a little bit after we came home, until the cramps started." Chase whimpers in his sleep, brow furrowing. "And this is _normal_?" House asks incredulously "I called Dr. Connolly. He said that some people can deal with it better than others. He said to keep a lookout for fever or any weird rashes." "Maybe…maybe we shouldn't go through with this. He's _suffering_ James." Wilson looks over his aussie lover's features. Their beautiful Robbie looks awful. "Maybe you're right Greg…I hate to see him like this."

The next day Chase is feeling much better. No cramps, no dizziness. House is still skeptical however and tries to convince Chase to take a day to rest. "You nearly puked on a patient. That typically produces a negative reaction, unless they're into that sort of thing." "Greg. I'm **fine. **I just had a bit of an incident yesterday." "I think House is right Robbie, you need your rest." Wilson tries "Good god. I feel better, why don't you believe me?"

"You feel better _now._ " House and Wilson loose the battle of the wills against Chase and he ends up going into work. To their surprise he makes it through the day without much of an incident. For a few days his sickness is minimal, only an occasional pang of nausea or a brief moment of dizziness.

But four days after the first fit, Chase stumbles into House's office, red faced and sweating.

"I…I don't feel well." He croaks. House stands as quickly as he can and helps Chase into a chair "Deep breaths." "I'm gonna be sick." He leans over and puts his head in his hands, breath coming in short ragged gasps. House throws a trash bin on the ground in front of the Australian doctor. Chase takes one shallow breath before puking, grabbing the bin with both hands. The older man limps into the other room and grabs a glass of water. "When did this start?" He asks, handing his lover the glass "About 10 minutes ago. I was walking down the hallway." Chase takes the glass, seeming out of breath. "You need to go home. I can't have you spewing all over Cuddy's hospital." Chase takes delicate sips of his water "Ill be alright. It's just a side effect…" He trails off as all the color drains from his face and he buries his head in the trash bin again. "Breath wombat. I'm driving you home."

Chase shakes his head miserably "don't want to move."

"You'll feel better lying in your own bed."

House can't stay with Chase at home, the hospital is too busy and Cuddy's breathing down his neck as it is. He also has to find a way to explain to Cameron and Foreman why their Australian coworker was going home early _again_. He tucks Chase into bed with a trashcan and a cool cloth on his forehead. When House and Wilson arrive home in the wee hours of the morning, their wombat is not in his bed. They find him on the bathroom floor, miserably clutching a towel and sobbing. "Robert!" Wilson shouts, kneeling down next to him "What's wrong, where does it hurt?"

"The room is spinning." He gasps out "I've been throwing up for two hours straight, there's nothing left!" "We've gotta stop this. There's no way your body can handle this for two more weeks."

"No!"

Wilson and House look at each other. "Wombat, you're miserable. I hate to see you suffer like this. It isn't worth-" "If I give up now all of this unpleasantness will have been for no reason at all." The oncologist gently pets his lover's blonde hair. Chase dry heaves a few times, puking up stomach acid onto the bathroom area rug. "Robert. You are my lover but you are also my _employee _and I need you to do your **job**. And you can't do that if you're barley able to stand." House barks

"Two more weeks, and I'll be better."

"No. You'll be pregnant, which is almost the opposite of better."

"Greg is right Rob. You're sick now and this is only the beginning. Who knows how horrible you're pregnancy is going to be." Chase leans himself on Wilson, panting harshly "But it'll be worth it. Please." Wilson and House exchange another, sad look.

The next two weeks continue much the same way as the first. Chase would go from being fine one minute to in excruciating pain the next. He spends a lot of nights on the couch in a cold sweat with horrible stomach cramps. It was difficult for House and Wilson watch their younger lover suffer to such extremes. House found it particularly difficult to deal with Chase's constant fatigue at work and often found him dozed off in Wilson's office. But eventually, the two weeks is over and Wilson is all a flutter with excitement. "This…this is really happening."

"Weeeee."

"Can't you be a little excited Greg?"

"I know you can't see them, but there are butterflies all in my tummy."

"This is serious."

"He just spent two week puking his guts out, he probably isn't exactly up for getting freaky."

"We'll wait until he's feeling better."

They are both shocked when they find Chase waiting in House's office. All the blinds are drawn and he's sitting on House's desk, spread eagle. "Let's fucking do this." Wilson flounders, at a loss for words. House has already put down his cane. "We, we can't do this here!" Wilson exclaims. "Not if you rat us out, nark." House replies. "Are you feeling okay Robert?" The oncologist asks as House strips. "I feel like shit. My joints hurt, my head hurts and I might puke. But I want you to fuck me." Chase demands.

"I don't need to be told twice." House says, pushing Chase back onto his desk. He licks his way into the aussie's mouth, grabbing at his blonde locks. "Who's my pretty boy?" He growls out. Chase purrs in response, wrapping his legs around House's back.

Wilson drags a hand over his face. "Since when can you do it standing up?" he asks House. "Hmm…good point. Better tag out." He says barely looking at Wilson "This is _your_ deal baby daddy." He says as he limps away from Chase. "Actually. I was thinking we would both take a turn. That way we wouldn't know who the father is." "Well apart from the part from the fact that we look _nothing_ a like." House retorts.

Wilson rolls his eyes "Just thought it would be nice. Make an evening out of it. Dinner, candles, roses you know…"

"Or. **Or.** You could screw me right here, right now. We could role-play? Make is nasty?" Chase says, standing up and striding over to Wilson. "I've been very naughty. Spank me, knock me up." He snarls in Wilson's ear. Pushing him down onto the corner chair. Wilson's hands roam over Chase's tanned body. The Australian responds by grinding down on Wilson's lap. House is sitting in his desk chair, stroking himself. Chase rips open Wilson's shirt and starts kissing up and down his chest. Wilson tilts his head back as Robert makes his way to his neck. Next Chase hurriedly unbuttons the older man's trousers, awkwardly sliding them down his legs along with his briefs.

"Toss me the lube." Chase tells House, who immediately tosses it at him from across the room. He pops open the tube and coats his fingers. He gasps softly, mouth hanging open as he fingers himself. Wilson licks the sweat off his upper lip as he watches the younger man ready himself.

House is getting closer and closer to orgasm as he enjoys the view of his two lovers together. Chase removes his fingers and lowers himself onto Wilson's cock. He tosses his head back, panting. "Holy shit." Wilson groans out, gripping Chase's hips. They go together like that for a good few minutes before Wilson makes a suggestion "Get up, bend over his desk."

Chase doesn't even skip a beat, he pulls himself off Wilson's dick and bends over, chest to House's desk. The oncologist positions himself behind Chase and pushes in. "Take it, take it all." He groans out. "Yeah, give it to me." Chase gasps, gripping the sides of the desk. Wilson digs his Fingers into Chase's hip, pounding into the younger man.

"_Ah, ah, AH_." Chase slowly stands up from his desk chair and stands on the other side of desk. "Suck on it." He demands. The Australian man doesn't question it at all, pulling Greg's cock into his mouth. House grips Chase's perfect locks, tugging gently

"That's right, right there." "Mmmmf" Chase moans around his dick. "I'm so close. So close." Wilson pants, steadying himself the desk. Chase lets go of House's cock "C'mon, cum for me baby. Get me pregnant." He pants out. That does it, Wilson comes with a strangled wheeze.

House also finishes himself, coming all over Chase's pretty face.

The blonde man pants, pressing his face on the cool surface of House's desk.

"Oh you got it all over the rug." He gestures to the ground where Chase has just finished "Bad, bad boy." He says cupping Chase's jaw.

Wilson backs away, hands on his hips and breathing deeply "That was...that was awesome."

Chase nods his agreement.

"Your turn." He says, looking up at House "I'm good, I got mine." He says holding up his hands and limping off to retrieve his clothing. "Oh no no no." Chase says, standing on shaky legs "You are a part of this mess we call a relationship. Which means _you _are going to genetically contribute to this hypothetical offspring."

Chase saunters over and throws his arms around House's neck.

"Alright, mommy. Whatever you want."

They do it _everywhere. _

The bed, the kitchen, Wilson's office, _Cuddy's_ office.

Honestly, House is thoroughly enjoying himself. Who knew potential parenthood could be this much fun. For a week he and Wilson plow Chase in every location and position imaginable. "You…you've gotta be…pregnant…by now…" Wilson pants out, chest heaving. Chase is lying next to him, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He nods his agreement "Probably." House lights a cirgarette "but we won't know for at least another week." Chase doesn't say anything, just lightly passes his fingers over his still flat belly. "House…you can't smoke in here!" Wilson says, sitting up "and don't smoke around Chase!"

The Australian doctor can't help but laugh at Wilson's premature overprotectiveness. House snorts and puts out his cigarette on the exam bench and then stands to retrieve his clothing.

"You do realize that Cuddy _will_ see that burn right?"

"I'm shaking in my boots. I'll go out first, then you, Chase last." He says as he does up his pants.

Three weeks later, they've slowed down a lot.

Wilson simply can't keep up with the insane pace that House and Chase have set so they've dialed the sex back to a normal level. "I have an appointment with Dr. Connolly, blood test." Chase says one morning, sipping on his coffee. "Why give that guy anymore of our money? We have a perfectly good obstetrician at PPTH." House asks, taking a handful of Vicodin. "Uh…Because if Cuddy finds out that Chase is pregnant, or at the very least had _a pregnancy test_, we are going to have a lot of explaining to do." Wilson answers. "Ah yes, I keep forgetting that this isn't normal."

"Any early symptoms?" Wilson asks Chase. The aussie chuckles "No, I'm three weeks at most. What symptoms would I even have?" "There are plenty, sore nipples, implantation bleeding, raised body temperature…"

"Nope, nope and nope." Chase says, grabbing the toast out of the toaster.

He kisses House and Wilson before grabbing his keys "Call me if there's a case."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you aren't pregnant Dr. Chase." Dr. Connolly says, even handing the test results to him.

Chase's eyes rapidly scan over the paper "That's not possible. We've had sex every night for weeks…How could I not be pregnant yet?" "I told you that Colornicol has a 75% success rate. There was no guarantee." Chase bites down on his lower lip, tears stinging his eyes "Is there…is there still a chance?" "Well, it's been over three weeks since you've stopped treatment. So unless we started another regimen…" The Australian doctor takes a deep shaky breath "Wilson's gonna be so disappointed…""You can't blame yourself" Dr. Connolly says "Sometimes these things just happen."

"Don't patronize me." Chase snarls, wiping his eyes "I'm sorry…I…I don't know why I'm so upset."

Since Chase had taken the whole day off he decides to just go home. On his way home he picks up a bottle of whisky. House arrives home first to find a very inebriated wombat sprawled out on the couch. "Greg!" He shouts excitedly, holding up a half-empty bottle "Take some shots with me!" House just stares for a moment, not sure if he's seeing right "Are…are you drunk?" He asks slowly

Chase nods eagerly, almost rolling off the couch. "You aren't supposed to be drinking unless…the test was negative." To House's surprise Chase starts laughing "Yup! I'm clean. No babies." Then he attempts to sit up, which results in him sliding off the couch. Greg limps over and tries to help him as best he can but Chase is too drunk to operate his legs properly and House isn't strong enough to completely support his weight. So he lets Chase lay on the floor until Wilson comes home.

The oncologist stands in the hallway for a few moments not sure what to make of the scene in front of him.

House is casually watching television, feet propped on the coffee table and Chase was laying on the ground, curled in a ball, clutching a bottle of whisky.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"Our little wombat is not pregnant. I guess he's celebrating."

Wilson looks like he'd just dropped his ice cream cone.

"A-are you sure?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

Chase rolls onto his back, groaning and gurgling.

"Jimmy. I'm sorry." Chase sobs out "I, I really…" He hiccups

"Shhh...Robert." He says gently, kneeling down next to the younger man.

"I just…I just don't know…" He whines

"House, help me get him to bed."

Chase sobers up after a nap and a shower. Wilson makes dinner but nobody eats. They all just stare at their plates, not sure what to say. Eventually Chase starts "I'm sorry James." "For what?" Wilson asks, looking genuinely confused.

"I'm not pregnant." "It's not your fault Robert." Wilson says with a humorless laugh. "I…I know." Chase responds softly, pushing his food around. "You need to eat." House says "You drank your weight in whiskey earlier." Chase nods and takes a small bite of his food, hands shaking slightly. "Robbie" Wilson comforts, grasping the hand that isn't holding his fork "Its alright. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be." "A-are you _crying_?" House asks, exchanging a silent look with Wilson.

Chase shakes his head but the trembling in his shoulders day otherwise. Both of his lovers are extremely concerned. Their wombat isn't the type to get all emotional out of nowhere.

"Chase, really. Its alright." Wilson coos, scooting closer and holding Robert close.

"No its not! I let you down!" He sobs, crying onto Wilson's shirt

"Wombat, that's not what happened…you didn't do anything. The Colornicol just didn't take."

Chase shakes his head, seemingly inconsolable. Wilson gives House a pleading look.

The older man does something surprising, he reaches out and wraps both of his lover's in an embrace.

"Calm down." He orders, kissing the back of Chase's neck.

After dinner Chase goes straight to bed, not feeling up to Wilson's suggestion of movie night.

"He's more upset than you are." House says from the couch as Wilson does the dishes.

"I know, I feel terrible." He says softly, drying off the plates "I didn't think he was that in love with the idea of parenthood any way." "Me either. I thought he was just doing it to make you happy." House responds. Wilson lets out a depressed sigh as he finishes putting the cups away "I'm a little worried. I don't think I've ever seen him this upset about anything."

He dries off his hands as he move to join House on the couch. "He'll get over it" House says as he puts an arm around Wilson. The oncologist leans his head into the older man's shoulder "I hope you're right Greg."


End file.
